


Sometimes it's just beer and tacos on a Tuesday night

by JoanneElizabeth (joanneelizabeth)



Series: Here Beneath My Skin [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanneelizabeth/pseuds/JoanneElizabeth
Summary: It's a Tuesday evening, and being an adult with a shitty job sucks. Unless you're in love and horny.





	Sometimes it's just beer and tacos on a Tuesday night

**Author's Note:**

> New title now that this is a series. Lyrics from a Josh Abbott Band song that I've never heard.
> 
> This scene is something that is one small piece of a large universe I've been working on for some time. 
> 
> It's just porn. There's a larger plot, but it's barely mentioned in this scene. I mostly just wanted to give you guys some jush for pride. Expect more from these girls and their lives in the future. But for now, get yall's juice.
> 
> *If you don't like bondage/kink/lesbian sex, this may not be for you.

 

Katya opened the fridge and pulled out two Coronas, opening them both and tossing the caps into the trash. She silently placed Trixie's in front of her on the gray counter and made her way to the farm table. Trixie wiped the sweat from her hairline with the back of her hand, before going back to the skillet full of  mushrooms, peppers, and onions. 

“Thanks, babe,” Trixie sighed. She rolled her shoulder on her neck, causing a few cracks. 

“Anything I can do?” Katya sucked the beer from her top lip. Her arms were folded on the table in a way that made her feel hunchbacked, but she held her head up to look at Trixie's ass in her dark jeans.

“No, it's good. Actually, will you turn on some music?” Katya opened the app on her phone and soon the room was filled with the soft guitar strumming playlist that Trixie liked. 

Katya took another sip, letting the bubbles of the beer slide across her tongue for an extra second before swallowing. She watched Trixie sway to the beat of the song at their stove, wondered how long it'd be before her distraction led to an injury. 

“I need to take my car in for an oil change soon,” Trixie said over her shoulder. Katya made an affirmative noise and took another languid sip. Trixie hadn't touched her own bottle.

She stood to retrieve plates, setting them on the wooden island. She brought forks and cloth napkins over from the drawer, setting their place at the table. 

“Did you hear from Nancy about Kenny?” Katya saw Trixie sigh rather than heard her, knew the answer to the question by the way her shoulders dropped.

“Yeah, it doesn't look good. He's still at St. Mary's. But I don't want to talk about work tonight,” Trixie said. She began plating their fajitas, wincing when her finger grazed the hot pan. Katya pouted in sympathy.  

“Fine by me. I’d rather not relive my day either,” Katya said, picturing the two crying students she'd talked to on her lunch break, the young man she held by both arms as he tried to throw paint at another student, the lack of returned emails from her superior.  

“I'm sorry, I wish you had a better job. Can we eat on the couch and watch Parks or something? I'm so tired for this to only be Tuesday.” Katya grabbed their forks and her beer and set them on the coffee table, Trixie trailing behind with their plates and her beer.

Two episodes of Parks and Rec later, Trixie was lying with her head in Katya's lap as Katya stroked her hair. Her eyes were slowly closing in a way that Katya might have thought was in sleep, if it weren't for the twitch of Trixie's thighs when Katya touched her neck and the slow curling of her toes. As the credits rolled, Katya turned the television off.

“I think you're ready for bed,” Katya whispered. 

“Not tired,” Trixie protested. 

“I didn't mean to sleep. Go get undressed and meet me in the bedroom. Don't touch yourself,” Katya whispered, lightly touching Trixie's cheekbone, trailing down to her lips. Trixie pouted her bottom lip out, catching it on her finger. 

“Up,” Katya instructed, lightly smacking her ass twice. Trixie groaned and heaved herself off of her and towards the bedroom. Katya smiled to herself and took their plates to the dishwasher. She washed her hands carefully, remembering the time she'd forgotten to after eating spicy food. She prepped the coffee for the next morning and took her time washing the skillet and anything else Trixie had left out.

When she entered their bedroom, she made a point to not look at where Trixie was kneeling, ass up but face turned toward the door, waiting for Katya. Instead, she went straight to their dresser, selecting the pieces she wanted for tonight and tying her hair back. She dug around more than she needed to, making Trixie wait even longer for her. She waited until Trixie huffed a tiny sigh. Satisfied, she turned around to see Trixie's fat ass slightly wiggling. 

“Such pretty bruises here,” Katya whispered, tracing her handprints from a few days ago, “Bet they still sting to sit on, huh?” Trixie hummed a yes, whining when Katya pushed slightly on one. 

“I'm not going to spank you tonight, baby. You're such a good girl for me, cooking dinner. Turn over on your back.”

“Thanks for doing the dishes.” Trixie flipped over, her hair twisting on the pillow, breasts falling to the side. 

“No problem baby, hands up.” Trixie obeyed, crossing her hands at their headboard, eyes fluttering closed as Katya wound a silk scarf through the posts and around her wrists. She took the second one from behind her and carefully placed it over Trixie's fluttering eyelashes. If she focused hard enough, she could smell perfume from its previous owner, something wealthy and dated. Trixie obediently lifted her head when necessary and let Katya tie the final knot. 

She then dragged a finger down Trixie's arm, tracing her clavicle and between her breasts. Katya noticed her right nipple wasn't as hard, felt a thrill when she saw her bitemarks still a deep red around the areola from their last session. She kissed it lightly, tongue laving over it. She felt Trixie's gasp before she heard it, took her other nipple in her hand roughly. 

“Clothes,” Trixie whined. Katya paused, looking towards Trixie's mouth and the indentions her teeth had made in her lip. 

“Use your words, baby,” Katya instructed around the nipple in her mouth.

“Clothes,” Trixie repeated, shaking her head.

“You don't want to use your words?” Katya asked, sitting up. Trixie bit her lip, whined. God, she was already so far gone. 

“Okay sweetheart, be right back.” Katya kissed her swollen nipple goodbye and went back to the dresser. She selected the bit gag, and the cat toy they used as a safeword when Trixie wore it, some jingle ball so annoying even Yoko disliked it. She tiptoed back to Trixie, startling her when she kissed her fist and placed the ball inside. 

“And because you were so good to ask even when you didn't want to,” Katya whispered, nudging Trixie's mouth open for the bar, “I'll get undressed.” Trixie moaned around the bar, melting back into the pillows after Katya tied the straps. As Katya slid out of her pencil skirt and top, she took in the sight of Trixie bound, blindfolded, and gagged with brightly colored silky fabrics. Her chest was flushed pink, her left leg bent at the knee, thighs wide on the bed.

“Stay still,” she instructed, starting at her right foot this time, kissing her ankle and up her knee. Trixie's thighs spread wider as Katya worked her way slowly up. She purposely skipped a foot up, focusing instead on the swell of fat under Trixie's belly button, gently biting into it and up her sides. Trixie whined, but stayed still from the shoulders down. 

“Good girl,” Katya breathed into her ribcage. She began retracing her path with her fingers as she sucked Trixie's left nipple into her mouth. Maybe she'd give her a matching bruise for this one. Trixie's hips twitched slightly when Katya made her way to Trixie's thigh, but she stopped once Katya paused. 

Spreading her hand wide, she grabbed as much of Trixie's inner thigh as she could, squeezing until she could feel the stretch marks resisting the pull. Trixie whined, a bubble of drool coming out around the bar. 

“‘ease,” she whimpered, hips obediently still, “‘ease, ‘atya.” Katya felt a jolt of arousal, as she always did when Trixie said her name in bed. 

“So beautiful,” Katya kissed her the side of her boob, sucking the thin skin slightly, “So good, baby.” Katya allowed her fingers to graze Trixie's pubic mound, trimmed hair tickling her knuckles. “You can move if you want now.” 

Trixie's hips jumped up, bringing Katya's fingers straight to her wetness. Katya teased her hole lightly, letting her fingers get soaked before pressing up her outer labia and to her clit. Trixie chased the pressure of her fingers, slowly circling her hips as Katya twirled her fingers through her folds. 

“Greedy girl, you're so wet,” Katya moaned, dragging her fingers across her entrance. Trixie whined, causing more drool to leak out of her mouth. “Wet here too, aren't you?” Katya touched Trixie's swollen lips, letting her hand drop to the small puddle forming under her chin and on her chest. She rubbed it in, letting the spit coat between her breasts.

“Messy,” Katya whispered, trailing her fingers lightly back down, pushing down on her mound and letting her fingers slip down in a V-shape over her labia. Trixie's hips bucked, a sigh of relief escaping. Katya loved watching her just let go and enjoy herself, loved being the one who could do that for Trixie. She dipped two fingers in her hole, just enough to gather some wetness, and began working slow, steady circles on her clit.Trixie shuddered a moan out, then readjusted her feet so that her knees were bent and spread wide. 

“You're so perfect,” Katya cooed, kissing Trixie's neck. She kept consistent pressure and movement on her clit, just enough that she wouldn't call it teasing, but not enough to accomplish anything. Trixie was sunken into the mattress, tossing her head back and forth as she rolled her hips into Katya's hand. 

“How long did you wait for me today, huh? Not just here, but all day? Did you want this on your drive home? While you were cooking? Or did it take seeing me, knowing how bad I wanted this too, before you started to ruin your panties?” Katya took pity on her and dipped a finger inside her, fucking her slowly. Trixie's whining was so loud now that Katya had to lift her mouth to her ear to make sure she heard what she was saying. Drool was leaking from around Trixie's gag. 

“Did it turn you on to know that I was wanting it too, but making you wait? Do you know how badly I wanted you, but wanted you to be a good patient girl for me first? When I was cleaning up the kitchen and taking care of our mess, you were just in here on your hands and knees, pretty little ass in the air, making a mess of your own, waiting for me to come in and see you? To take care of you?”

Trixie's chest heaved with her breaths, her hips chased Katya's hand, now two fingers deep in her with a thumb on her clit. Katya bent down to suck the bruised nipple into her mouth. Trixie was already covered in a fine layer of sweat, tangy on Katya's tongue. 

“Now, I'm gonna take care of my babygirl, just like I've been wanting to do all day. You can come whenever you want, okay? And don't forget your bell.” Trixie nodded, still grinding her hips into Katya's palm. Katya kissed her nipple, the soft skin of her underboob, down the squish of her stomach, her wet pubes, then her own thumb where it was still rubbing over Trixie's clit. Trixie gave a muffled shout around her gag.

Katya repositioned herself on her belly between Trixie's soft thighs. Trixie cried out at the momentary lack of pleasure. If Katya had the energy tonight, she'd pull away completely and make Trixie beg for it. But as it was, she needed this as bad as Trixie, and selfishly, she didn't want to wait any longer to eat her out. 

So she didn't. Katya dug her fingers into Trixie's dimpled thighs, squeezing and spreading them wide. She stretched out her tongue and lapped at Trixie's hole, swallowing more than once to clear room for her to properly lick her way inside.

Above, Trixie was letting out a steady guttural moan, drool bubbling around her lips and down her chest. Katya ignored her, chasing her own joy at eating her girl out properly. She switched it up, sucking and licking on her clit. This caused Trixie’s whines to jump about four octaves; she was now downright squealing with every stroke of Katya's tongue. 

“‘ore, ‘ore,” Trixie begged. Katya obliged, slipping two fingers in and curling it to rub directly against her g spot. Almost immediately, Trixie's walls clenched around Katya's fingers, her clit slightly twitching in her mouth with the pulsations. Trixie squealed her way through her orgasm as Katya continued until the spasms ended.

Katya kissed her clit one final time, causing Trixie to twitch away, before kissing her way back up Trixie's body. She carefully untied the gag, leaving everything else in place. The second she pulled it from Trixie's dripping lips, she replaced it with her own lips, kissing her way into Trixie's slick mouth. 

“Love you,” Trixie panted, stretching her jaw around Katya's kisses. Katya nodded against her cheek, kissing her neck and down towards her pale breasts. 

“Color?” Katya questioned, lifting her head away from Trixie's body. 

“Green,” Trixie responded instantly. Katya took the bell from her fist and stood up from the bed. She ran her hands up and down Trixie's body, from the peach fuzz on her thighs to the visible veins in her breasts to the sweaty soles of her feet to the stretch marks on her hips to the freckles on her shoulders. 

When Trixie's was relaxed enough to not notice, Katya stepped into the harness she'd left at the foot of the bed. It was a black nylon material, one that Katya’d had since college and refused to get rid of, ready to go with Trixie's favorite pink dildo. She checked that it was secure, coated it in lube, and was back between Trixie’s legs in less than 30 seconds. Practice had, in fact, made perfect. 

“Okay baby girl, you ready?” Trixie nodded, a small smile twisting on her face. Katya nudged her thighs a little wider and walked towards her on her knees. 

The bright pink of the dildo looked even more artificial against Trixie's flushed skin, the pink of her pussy, still swollen and shining wet. Katya let it fall onto her mound and trail over her clit, dragging heavily. Trixie sighed a small moan, and Katya knew she hadn't been able to surprise her with the strap on. Trixie was always one step ahead.

“Please,” Trixie panted, “Please fuck me.”

“When I'm ready, beautiful.” Holding the dildo, she continued stroking it down and around Trixie's clitoris, letting it dip just between her lips. God, she wanted to fuck her, just slam into her and make her scream herself hoarse. But Katya had learned it was always much better for the both of them to play the teasing game Trixie loved so much, even though she constantly fought against it.

“Katya, please, please fuck me, I need it, I need you, cmon baby,” Trixie whined, trying to rock her hips on the dildo. Katya pinched one of her nipples roughly. 

“Not yet,” she reminded. Trixie wailed arching her back into the pain. “Good girls can wait. Are you a good girl, Trixie?” She scratched her blunt nails around the areola, watching it pucker away from her touch. 

“Wanna be,” Trixie sighed, “But I wanna be fucked too.” Katya reared her hand back to slap Trixie's breast, but at the last second, saw Trixie arch toward her, anticipating the punishment. Katya slowly stroked her instead. 

“So greedy, like you think I won't notice,” Katya laughed. She took the head of the dildo and placed it just next to Trixie's opening, right outside the reach of her hips. Trixie went wild trying to get more than the light contact it provided. 

“If you can be a good girl and wait, let me take you when I'm ready, then maybe I'll fuck you tonight.” Trixie huffed a sigh, her bottom lip sticking out. Katya watched as she continued to wriggle down the bed, stretching her arms against the tie, trying to get closer. Eventually, Trixie gave up and waited, completely still, only small breathy whimpers every few seconds. 

Once Katya had counted to thirty, she pushed her hips forward, allowing just the tip of the dildo to penetrate her. 

“Thank you, thank you” Trixie cried, spreading her legs for Katya. Katya wiped her forehead, already spotted with sweat and took a deep breath to center herself. She pushed in slowly, delighting in watching Trixie's pussy swallow the silicone. Once the base of the dildo was pressing up against her thick lips, Katya gently grasped Trixie’s ankles and placed them around her hips. She let Trixie’s feet on her ass control the pace, getting her used to the slight stretch. Trixie’s toes curled into her cheeks, barely spreading them apart. Katya’s eyes fluttered shut. 

It wasn’t long before the rhythm created by Trixie’s hips and feet became erratic, and Katya took back over. She yanked on Trixie’s left knee, placing it on her shoulder so that her nipple was pressed against the back of her thigh. Trixie cried out, but was quickly silenced by Katya sticking three fingers in her mouth. Katya moaned as Trixie sucked around them, tongue dancing between each fingers and coating them in spit. She pulled them out, gently tapping Trixie’s lip, her chin, before tickling across her clit, her spread lips stretching around the dildo.

“Yes, yes,” Trixie whimpered, “Yes, Kat, please.” 

“You gonna come for me?” Katya asked between gritted teeth. Her girlfriend was so fucking hot, it sometimes didn’t feel real. She slammed her hips into Trixie’s as fast as she could, causing Trixie’s tits to ripple as she bounced up the bed. Trixie nodded, baring her teeth through her whines like she always did when she was ready for a rough orgasm. Katya’s right hand continued working at her clit, but she shifted her weight to her knees so her left thumb could find Trixie’s open mouth and pull down, pulling her face into the pillow. 

“So fucking gorgeous, look at you, just taking me, letting me do whatever I want to you,” Katya grunted, “But you want it too, don’t you baby? You want me to be rough with you, leave marks that remind me that you’re mine.”

“I’m what?” Trixie whined, bottom teeth biting into Katya’s thumb as she kept her pace up.

“You’re mine, Trixie,” Katya moaned, “You’re mine and I’m yours.” Trixie shouted out, her hips chasing Katya's on each thrust. She jerked her head away from Katya's thumb, straining up against her ties on the headboard. Katya leaned back and placed her now-soaked thumb right against Trixie's asshole, just a dull pressure to make her aware of how hard she was being fucked.

“Don't stop, don't stop,” Trixie warned, “Fucking mine, mine, mine, Katya-aaah.” She squealed Katya's name until it became soundless, nose scrunching up as she arched her back into Katya's slamming hips and after a few seconds of stillness, fell back bonelessly, letting Katya chase the orgasm from her, barely slowing her thrusts. Trixie simply moaned as the sensation continued, and Katya knew from experience that she could, if she wanted to, watch Trixie's body steadily become relaxed, piece by piece. 

She slowed to a steady grind until she was sure Trixie was done, and then gently removed the dildo from her, loving the dark spot she could already see beneath her ass.

“Color?” Katya grunted, ripping the harness off. She needed to get off right now but she always checked, especially if Trixie was tied. Katya had actually hated bondage at first when Trixie suggested it; it made her feel too anxious to be confined. Needless to say, she'd grown to appreciate it. 

“Green as hell,” Trixie sighed, a truly fucked out smile on her lips. 

“Scoot down,” Katya commanded, crawling over her, “Tongue out.” Without even waiting for her to comply, Katya lowered herself onto Trixie's mouth. The girl's moans were almost enough to get her off then and there. She felt Trixie's arms snap against the bed as she tried to grab Katya, so she reluctantly raised up. 

“Good?”

“Yeah, fuck my face,” Trixie gasped. This time when she lowered herself down, she felt Trixie's tongue enter her and immediately grinded down on it. 

“Trixie, oh my god,” Katya said, “You're my dream fucking girl, you know that? So glad I have you, Jesus fuck.” Trixie's nose was on her clit and her tongue was inside of her and she knew she couldn't breathe very well so she tried to come as quickly as possible. Part of that, Katya had realized very early on in her life, was talking herself off. Thankfully, Trixie loved the praise as much as Katya loved to give it. 

“Your fucking mouth, baby. So good, you're so good, so good for me, all for me.” Katya felt the familiar rush and spread her legs a little wider. “Yeah, open up for me, let me come on your pretty face, all in your pretty mouth. Fuck, Trixie, let me see that pretty face, lift your head.” 

Katya straightened her legs to allow Trixie to crane her neck up. She was still licking at Katya, wide stripes that made her shudder. Katya fumbled with the knot behind her head, finally pulling it loose and tossing the scarf aside. Trixie's brown eyes blinked unsteadily, but immediately found Katya's. 

“Come here,” Trixie whined, and then Katya was there. She was there, using Trixie's tongue and nose and chin and, honestly, a little bit of her teeth, reaching her orgasm so quickly that her toes cramped as they clenched under her legs. She tried her best to keep her eyes open and locked on Trixie's but was unable to resist closing them in the moment.

As soon as she could, she pulled her leg across Trixie's rising and falling chest and fell to her side. She kissed her deeply, loving the sweet taste of herself on Trixie's lips, one hand clutching Trixie’s chin like she could pull away, like she would pull away.  

“So good, I love you so much,” Katya breathed into her, still catching her breath. Her hands trailed down Trixie's body, now quite sweaty. Trixie's hips twitched as Katya's pinky rubbed across her labia. 

“Oh?” questioned Katya, “Is that so?” She traced patterns across Trixie's thighs, which spread under her touch. 

“Green, please, Katya, one more,” Trixie begged when Katya opened her mouth. 

“How do you want it?” Katya teased, lightly tapping on Trixie's clit, just enough to cause her to squirm. Trixie lifted her head so she could lock eyes with her. 

“Make me squirt,” Trixie demanded. Katya flashed a grin before sinking two fingers into Trixie, who was somehow even wetter than she had been after she'd came around the dildo. Katya quickly added a third finger, bending all of them into a curve they'd practiced. She pulled roughly on each thrust, enjoying the sopping sound that it was making. 

“Think you can do it? Without the vibrator?” Katya asked, eyes glued to her hand disappearing into Trixie. Trixie grunted softly with the thrusts.

“I don't know, feels like it,” she whined, “Can you touch my clit?” Katya quickly threw her knee across Trixie's thigh so she could sit up while fucking her. Her own soaked center found Trixie's leg, the slight stubble of her unshaven legs tickling in a pleasant way. Katya ignored the pleasure to focus on Trixie. Her hand found Trixie's almost red clitoris, so slippery she could barely give her any friction. 

“Close,” Trixie panted, “Just like, press down hard.” Katya obliged, still fucking in and up with three fingers. The sucking sound was drowning out Trixie's whimpers. “Yeah, Katya, I'm gonna squirt. Oh fuck.”

Katya smiled down at her, but Trixie's eyes were scrunched in concentration. 

“Come all over my hand, babygirl, come on, so good. Do it for me, let me see you, let me see how much you love me.” Katya's wrist was starting to hurt but she could feel Trixie's thighs trembling beneath her so she kept going. “Fucking come on me, make us both messy, you beautiful fucking goddess, look at you.”

Trixie's mouth flew open, her eyebrows shot up, and her body began to quake. Katya continued her thrusts, trying to use the tips of her fingers to wiggle against where Trixie was softest and squishiest inside. 

“There there there,” Trixie cried. Katya pressed her hand in deep, just using the tips of her fingers to press everywhere inside of her, her other hand still pressing rough on her clit. Trixie groaned, an animalistic noise that Katya treasured every time she got to hear it, and then there was a flood of warmth on her hand, her wrist, sprinkles of fluid  on her knee. Katya didn't stop fucking her until Trixie had finished squirting, had fallen backwards onto the pillow, gasping for breath. 

“Wow, baby,” Katya smiled, “That was a lot. I’m proud of you.” She kissed her stomach, the space between her breasts, her chin. “Very good, you did so good.” She placed a quick kiss on Trixie’s cheekbone, where her eyes were still closed. She carefully untied her hands from the bedpost, gently massaging her wrists and fingers. Trixie sighed in relief when Katya placed her hands by her side.

“So good,” Katya whispered, brushing the hair from Trixie’s face. She kissed her on the nose and climbed off the bed, a little weak in the knees, headed towards the bathroom. Without turning on the light, she grabbed a washcloth and turned on the hot water faucet while she quickly peed. The water wasn’t warm, so she tiptoed towards the kitchen to fill a glass of water from the fridge before returning to get the warm washcloth. 

In the bedroom, she gently wiped Trixie’s face off, just to help bring her back. When Trixie’s eyes flutter open, Katya helped her to sit up and drink the water. She swiped the washcloth between Trixie’s legs, which caused Trixie to giggle.

“I love you,” Trixie sighed, staring at her careful movements over the glass. Katya tossed the washcloth into their hamper and cuddled under her armpit, slinging an arm around her waist.

“I love you too, bug. Wanna shower tonight or tomorrow?” Trixie’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Tonight. And you’re changing the sheets.” Katya scoffed in response.

“I give you three orgasms and  _ I’m _ the one who has to change the sheets?” Trixie merely glared.

“We both know only half of those orgasms were planned. Plus if you change the sheets, I’ll wash your hair for you.” Trixie drove a tough bargain. And she was right, Katya had totally intended to stop after she’d fucked Trixie with the strapon. 

“Fine,” Katya sighed. “Let’s go then, I’m tired.” She stood and stretched her hips, causing one to pop loudly. Trixie whined, kicking her feet.

“Go start the water, I’m coming.” She closed her eyes again and Katya laughed.

“If you fall asleep, I’m rolling you into the wet spot,” she called over her shoulder.

“Ew gross,” Trixie protested. The last thing Katya heard before she started the water was Trixie ripping the sheet off their bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at hedonssippingseagrams on tumblr and ko-fi.com/joanneelizabeth if you're so inclined.


End file.
